


The Serpent's Vow—Yugioh characters headshots

by Lexicona



Category: Stargate SG-1, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Gift Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: Fanart for Rahar_MoonfireThis was super fun to figure out how the characters would look if they were more realistic:Yugi's hair is described as being gelled up with bleached bangs in the fic, so I drew it accordingly.Joey is half-american/half-japanese in this fic, so he has a more peach skin tone.Honda has his Season 0 skin, eye, and hair color (and is sporting a more realistic buzzcut hairstyle to boot)Anzu has her Season Zero skin and eye color but her DSOD hairRyou has his DM eye color, While Yami Bakura has Ryou's DSOD eye color overlaid with Ryou's DM eyes.





	The Serpent's Vow—Yugioh characters headshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rahar_Moonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Serpent's Vow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891477) by [Rahar_Moonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire). 



**Author's Note:**

> I realized as I was posting this that I spelled Anzu's surname as "Masaki" instead of "Mazaki". Oops.
> 
> Also, since I can't recall/don't know if the youngest of the Ishtar family was/is/will be referred to as "Marik" or the more accurate "Malik", I settled on "Marik".


End file.
